Well They Know Now!
by ShineBrightNetwork
Summary: Bix is in trouble and the babies go to his girlfriend for help! Only no one knows he has a girlfriend. Well they're about to find out! BixLu story! Enjoy! NOW WITH PREQUEL IN CHAPTER 2! (Done for now. I'm focusing on other stories.)
1. Discovery

**This is a one-shot to celebrate 170 followers for my big LaLu story The Princess, Her Dragon, and the Keepers.**

 **Many will wonder why it's BixLu...because that's what I wrote. I had this wonderful idea and wrote it while I was having writing block for the big stories. I also happen to like BixLu no matter that people often call it a crack ship.**

 **SO... here it is. Enjoy!**

 **I still don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy drug her feet as she made her way to the guild. It had been a week since her boyfriend had left on a job and the time had dragged. She walked into the guild and immediately slumped onto a stool at the bar.

"Oh my. You look terrible."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Thanks Mira."

"What's got you so down dear? Rent trouble again?" Mira asked, setting a milkshake in front of her.

"No." Lucy mumbled, she had moved in with her boyfriend a month ago. Not that anyone knew of course, they wanted to avoid the guild drama for as long as possible. So Lucy went with the safest answer, "Just a bit lonely."

Mira nodded, "That's right, Natsu and Happy are out fishing, Erza is looking at new armors, Gray is with Juvia on a mission, and Levy is training with Gajeel." _And my boyfriend is off on a mission with Cana._ Lucy added forlornly, "I can see why you're a bit lonely. Just don't forget that we're here for you too."

Lucy looked up at Mira and gave her a genuine smile, "You're right, sorry. I guess I'm just used to things being a bit more rowdy."

Mira pouted playfully, "What? We're not lively enough for you? Would it help if I went all Satan Soul and tossed a few tables?"

Lucy giggled and sat up, "Maybe." They were interrupted by a crash that had the entire guild coming to a halt.

"Lucy! Lucy!" came five high pitched voices.

She looked up in surprise to see her boyfriend's five totems flying toward her at top speed, "Babies? What's wrong?" her heart pounded and adrenaline pumped into her. The babies didn't go near her in the guild unless she was thrown in the daily brawl or her boyfriend was with them. She noticed the definite lack of blue and black haired hunk, so she could only assume the worst.

"Trouble! Need help!" they chanted, spinning around her.

Lucy was up and heading toward the door before the last word left them, ignoring the shocked looks of the entire guild. "Take me to him." Lucy ordered and the babies flew ahead to force the guild doors open so she wouldn't have to slow down. Before Lucy could get to the end of the street three mages appeared in her path. She skidded to a stop and glared at them, "Move."

Laxus, Freed, and Evergreen stood in her way; confusion, worry, and irritation waring on their faces. "What happened to Bickslow?" Laxus demanded with a growl.

"And why did this totems go to you?" Evergreen huffed, "We're his team!"

Lucy's magic flared out, making her glow gold, "And I'm his girlfriend! Now get out of my way so I can go help him!" They all gaped at her and she growled, "Peppe! Poppo!" the two totems slammed Evergreen and Freed in the heads, effectively knocking them unconscious while Lucy rolled forward and launched herself feet first at Laxus. Her feet slammed into his face and he flailed backward in surprise, she jumped off her face, "Flight formation babies!" she called, the five totems formed a narrow platform under her feet and sped her forward.

As they flew Lucy took deep breaths, knowing panic wouldn't help the situation. She focused on the mental connection she had been forming with Bickslow and his babies, studiously stamping down the worry that rose up when she felt that dark end of the connection that should have been Bickslow. _'Babies? How bad is it?'_ she questioned.

 _'He was losing consciousness when we left.'_ Pappa said. _'The girl who brought us found a defendable place.'_

 _'How many?'_ Lucy questioned.

 _'A sniper and three others.'_ Pippi said, _'At least one is S-class.'_

 _'Celestial Baryon?'_ Lucy asked grinning.

 _'Yes!'_ all five chirped.

Lucy chuckled, "Alright then." She watched as the outer forest of Magnolia came into view. _'Babies I thought the job was in Clover?'_ she said, just realizing how far they would need to go.

 _'We finished and were attacked on the way back.'_ Pappa said, _'He's just a bit further, in the canyon.'_

 _'Alright.'_ Lucy acknowledged she pulled a silver key from her belt and smiled down at the one year anniversary present Bickslow had given her. " **Open! Gate of the Crow! Corvus!** " she called quietly. The large black bird appeared, flying at her side. "Corvus I need you to fly ahead and scout. If they're safe, shroud Cana and Bickslow in shadow to keep them hidden."

The crow cawed and shot ahead faster than the babies could fly. Lucy kept a sharp eye out below as the forest began to thin into rock. _'Woah babies.'_ She said easily, _'I see the sniper. Take me above him please.'_ They did so silently, managing to escape the man's notice.

The sniper was hovering horizontally in the air, with his magic rifle trained on something in the distance. Lucy gripped her whip, activating the shimmering blue length with a thought. She snapped it, wrapping the end around the barrel of the weapon as the babies dropped her onto the man's back. The sniper struggled under her but Lucy managed to pull his gun from him and knock him out with the end. She flipped clear as he plummeted toward the ground and was caught by the babies. Corvus' key glowed and Lucy tapped it, _'Corvus has them safe. Let's go get 'em babies.'_

They sped toward the canyon, fast and silent with Lucy holding the connection to Bickslow tight in her mind. In just under a minute Lucy spotted Corvus' deep shadow covering a small indentation of rock and three mages beginning to converge on the spot. One was running along a ledge leading to the shadow, another was climbing toward it from below, and the third was hovering over it trying to pinpoint the ones hiding in the shadow. Lucy narrowed her eyes and pulled out a key, " **Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!** " Virgo appeared on Lucy's shoulders like they had practice in the event of tight spaces.

"Punishment hime?" she asked.

Lucy smirked, "Yes Virgo. Can you punish the one climbing up the rocks and the one sneaking around the ledge?"

"Yes hime!" Virgo said before disappearing from Lucy's shoulders, she reappeared on the ledge and wrapped her chains around that mage before swinging him to hit the one climbing up the rocks.

 _'Alight babies. Let's get the one floating. If she has enough power to float and fight I'm going to guess she's the S-class.'_ Lucy said, they shot forward and Lucy shot her whip toward the female. She saw it at the last minute and dropped onto the rock below that served as the roof for Cana and Bickslow's hiding spot. Lucy flipped off the babies and landed on the rock across from the female. "Who are you and why have you attacked members of Fairy Tail?" she demanded.

The woman snorted, "Who I am doesn't matter sweetheart. I'm just here for the pure gold soul. Give him to me and I'll let the card user go."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "You'll have to get through me to get to him."

The female chuckled and sank into a fighting stance, "So be it." She rush toward Lucy with a green mist forming around her hands.

 _'Poison!'_ Puppu chirped at Lucy in alarm. Lucy nodded shortly and avoided the fist aimed at her, she wrapped her whip around the other female's left ankle and pulled her off balance enough to sink a knee into her gut. Lucy rolled away as a cluster of poison gas was directed at her and kicked the woman in the back, sending her sprawling.

"Hime!" came Virgo's voice, Lucy glanced over quickly to see Virgo standing at the end of the rock. "I have secured the others."

"Good Virgo. Go check on Bix and send me Corvus." Lucy said, dodging another wall of mist by jumping on the babies and flying around behind the poison mage. The woman was parting her mist to see if she has hit Lucy while the Celestial mage welcomed Corvus back at her side, "Can you shroud myself and the babies?" Lucy asked quietly, Corvus gave a short nod and shadows wrapped around them.

"Come out here!" the woman screeched as the shadows wrapped around her as well, obscuring the edge of the rock. "If you give up now I may make the Golden Soul's death quick."

Close at Lucy's side the totem's let out soft growl like noises, Lucy sent them mental promises of payback for the comment and they settled. "Baryon Formation babies." She said softly, walking closer to the woman and holding out her hand with her palm toward the woman. Blue and gold magic gathered in her palm and the babies started to spin in a pentagon form around her hand, her blue and gold magic mixed with their green magic as a whirlwind began to formation. " **Zero Distance Celestial Baryon!** " Lucy spelled, the woman turned just in time to catch the beam full force in her stomach, throwing her back beyond the shadows and off the rock.

The babies cackled as the Baryon beam dispersed and Lucy smiled at them fondly before dismissing Corvus and heading toward the edge of the rock Virgo had stood at. The babies set her down in the indent where they found the other two mages chained up unconscious and Virgo and Cana kneeling over a still Bickslow. Lucy instantly rushed to his side, "Virgo what's his status?" she asked worriedly, taking his hand.

Virgo shook her head, "He's been poisoned. It's very strong. He needs to be healed immediately."

Lucy nodded, "Please go and find the poison mage we just finished off. Bring her up here with the others." Virgo nodded and disappeared while Lucy pulled another key off her belt, " **Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!** " she called, the two blue spirits speared with a poof of smoke, "Please turn into Wendy and heal him."

"Piri Piri!" they acknowledged, quickly turning into the sky dragon slayer and going to work.

"Lucy?" Cana asked in confusion.

The Celestial Spirit mage jumped and tightened her grip on Bickslow's hand before looking up at the card mage, "Oh Cana, sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Nothing major." Cana said with a small frown, "Why are you here?" she blinked and stuttered, "I'm m-mean not th-that I don't….."

Lucy smiled and waved her off, "It's alright. You probably did expect the Raijinshū. I would have in your situation."

Cana had a small blush on her cheeks, "Yeah. I sent the totems to get help. I figured his team would come."

The babies, who had settled around Bickslow's head, rattled and Pappa floated up to land on Lucy's shoulder, "Got help! Got Lucy!"

Cana blinked in surprise and Lucy let out a soft giggle, "Sorry, they're not the best with out-loud talking. They knew I could help though. If it had been out of my ability they would have gotten the others."

"I got that." Cana said slowly, her frown returning, "But why would they go to you in the first place."

Lucy turned crimson, finally realizing that their secret was probably out now. "Um...well, you see…."

Cana and Lucy both looked down to Bickslow as he shifted and curled toward the blond, "Lucy." He mumbled with a sigh. Cana's mouth dropped open and Lucy's face blushed a few shades darker.

Gemi-Wendy giggled, "All healed. He should wake in a couple hours. We recommend bed rest."

Lucy nodded stiffly and Cana broke out into lecherous grin, "I'm sure you'll help him with all sorts of bed rest huh Lucy?"

The blonde let out a squeak and slapped at Cana in embarrassment, the card mage just cackled. Lucy looked over to a smiling Wendy, "Thank you Gemini. You can go back now." She said with a strained smile. Gemi-Wendy bowed and disappeared.

"Hime." Virgo called, Cana and Lucy both looked to see Virgo holding the battered poison mage wrapped up in chains. "I have the leader."

Cana blinked at the state of the mage, "Holy shit Lucy. Since when do you do that much damage?"

"Bickslow's been training me. That's what happens when I combine my power with the babies for an attack." Lucy said easily.

Cana waggled her eyebrows at the mage, "Training you huh?"

Lucy averted her eyes back to Virgo, "Thank you Virgo. Please take the three to Master with an explanation of what they've done. I'm sure he will be able to call the Knights while I take care of Bix. Than you can go home."

"Yes, Hime." Virgo bowed and disappeared with the three mages.

Cana looked to Lucy with a raised eyebrow, "So….you and Bickslow huh?" Lucy nodded, rubbing her fingers over Bickslow's hand. "So is it like a fuck-buddies thing or….. oh my god, please don't tell me your secretly married. Mira would have your heads and tear down the guild in the process."

Lucy shook her head, "No, not fuck-buddies and not married. Dating."

Cana let out a breath, "Good Mira won't…."

"And living together." Lucy mumbled.

"What?!"

* * *

Bickslow woke slowly, feeling like he'd just been run over by the 7 o'clock express train. As his senses came to him he realized he had been stripped down to his boxers and was in his own bed. He frowned and groaned as he stretched, the last thing he remembered was being on a special request job with Cana and…

He shot up right, "Babies!" he called, recalling the attack and his babies flying off for help. The room was empty, completely devoid of his faithful souls and a certain blonde he was used to seeing in here. He shot to his feet, almost collapsing as his leg muscles protested. He fought through it and flung himself at the closed bedroom door, wrenching it open. Instantly he was met with three pieces of familiar carved wood flying to support him, he frowned at them, "Where are Pappa and Poppo?"

"Lucy!" they chirped, oddly quiet.

Regardless, he nodded and made his way out into the living room with their help. Bickslow frowned at the scene before him, Lucy was sitting in her favorite armchair with her knees pulled to her chest as Pappa and Poppo floated protectively in front of her. Laxus was glaring at her with a bloodied and crooked nose beyond the two totems and behind him, sitting on the couch, was Freed and Evergreen who were holding ice packs to their heads. Bickslow had a hundred questions running through his head at the sight of his team confronting his secret girlfriend, unfortunately the first question that escaped his mouth was, "Boss what happened to your nose?"

Lucy blushed and Laxus bared his teeth at her, "Your girlfriend." He growled lowly. Bickslow looked from Laxus to his girlfriend, who was averting her eyes, and back again before collapsing against the wall in a fit of laughter. When he looked up again he saw Lucy smiling at him and Laxus frowning, Bickslow decided to go with the softer of the two, "Babe you broke his nose? That's my girl."

Her smile turned into a smirk before she stood, "Glad I didn't disappoint Bix." She looked to the babies, "Bring him over here. He's still out of it from the poison." Instantly all five of the babies swooped toward him and brought him over to the chair. Lucy sat primly on the arm and looked down at him worriedly, "How are you feeling? I had Gemini heal you and they said you would need rest."

"Like I was ran over by a train." He muttered, drawing her down into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Glad to be home though." He rested his chin on her shoulder with a happy sigh as the babies settled into the chair around them, Pappa settling in Lucy's lap. The clearing of a throat had Bickslow looking up to see Freed and Evergreen staring at him with wide eyes and Laxus glaring daggers at Lucy. "Um, babe what exactly happened?" Bickslow asked.

Lucy rubbed his arms soothingly, "When you sent the babies to get help they came to me instead of your team."

Bickslow's eyes widened slightly and he glanced down at Pappa, "Ah…what does that have to do with breaking the Boss' nose and Freed and Ever's heads?"

Lucy blushed again, "They wanted to stop and ask questions. I was in panic mode and….." she shifted, fiddling with Pappa's carved wings, "Had the babies knock out Freed and Ever and used Laxus' face as a spring board." She mumbled.

Bickslow snorted and Laxus turned his glared to him, Bickslow shrugged, "Sorry Boss. You shouldn't have gotten in front of her while she was panicking."

"How long has this been going on?" Evergreen asked softly, waving her hand at the two of them.

Lucy glanced back at Bickslow, "Um, what a year and four months?"

"A year and five." He corrected, "Our first date was right before that month mission remember."

Lucy hummed and leaned back, "I'm not sure if me dragging you to your place while you were drunk counts as a date."

"I got to second base," Bickslow smirked, "and you made coffee. That makes it a date."

Lucy snorted, "You got to second base because your handsy when you're drunk and I made coffee because it was four in the morning and I had a mission in two hours, you weren't even awake for the coffee. If those two things make it a date, it was Pappa I was on a date with that night. He was up for the coffee."

Bickslow frowned down at the totem in her lap, "You trying to horn in on my girl?" the totem giggled and snuggled closer to Lucy.

"You've really been together for over a year!" Evergreen exclaimed, interrupting the couple. They nodded and Evergreen gaped, "How the hell did you keep it a secret for that long?"

"Luck." Lucy said simply.

"And you two couldn't just have come out and said it earlier?" Laxus growled.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, "Mira." She said pointedly, Freed paled at the thought of what his own girlfriend's reaction to the couple would be.

"Overprotective Team Natsu." Bickslow added with a shiver; Evergreen mimicked his shiver, remembering her battle with Erza.

Laxus deflated slightly at the answers and huffed, "You could have at least told us then. Then blondie wouldn't needed to assault us."

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes, "If I had known dragons had glass noses I would have gone with something gentler then my feet to your face."

Bickslow broke out into laughter at the look on Laxus' face, "Don't worry Boss. She's just got one hell of a kick." He smirked at her, "I would know."

Lucy swatted at him playfully, "Stop it." She looked to the other three, "I am sorry about that. I just didn't have time to stop, if you had followed behind I wouldn't have done anything and probably explained on the way. As for not telling you it's mostly because we decided that until we wanted to tell the entire guild we would keep between us, his babies, and my spirits. To hopefully minimize fights."

Bickslow snorted, "Lot of good that does us now. Team Natsu isn't here and now Ever has something else to hold over Erza's head." Ever's eyes brightened at the idea and silently began planning with a slightly disturbing smile on her face.

Laxus huffed and looked away, dropping onto the other end of the couch, "Fine. I'm happy for you two and glad Bix is safe."

"Ah you sap." Bickslow said with a grin at Laxus.

The lightening dragon slayer rolled his eyes before glaring at Lucy once more, "If you hurt him we'll make you wish you were dead." He growled.

Lucy softened and smiled, "Understood, but I would never willingly hurt Bickslow." She turned her head and smiled at the blue and black haired man, "I love him."

He smiled at her, "I love you too babe." He said easily, he pressed his lips to hers and she melted into the kiss. In the background Evergreen cooed and Laxus gave an approving grunt, Freed simply smiled at the couple. Bickslow broke away and a huge grin appeared on his face, "Hey babe, you know how you said we couldn't get married unless people knew? Well they know now!"

* * *

 **Golden Soul idea sort of taken from GemNika, but in mine they are born with it and it is what gives them the 'right' to be a Guardian of Souls. Like Dux called Bickslow in The Princess, Her Dragon, and the Keepers. Still...props and credit to GemNika who comes up with wonderful story lines and whose writing I'm addicted to!**

 **I know it seems a bit off and a bit rushed but I wanted a BAMF Lucy without having to go into a whole story.**

 **This was fun. I may add more if its well received.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. First Date

**Here is the first 'date' in the Well They Know Now 'verse.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, I'm just playing with it.**

* * *

Lucy floated happily in a river of stars, her spirits playing around her. Aquarius was curled up with Scorpio on what seemed to be a meteor as Capricorn lounged nearby reading his poetry aloud. On the other side of the river Taurus and Cancer sat sharpening their blades as Sagittarius practiced trick shots a few feet away. Giggles drew Lucy's attention up stream where Loke was tossing around what appeared to be a star with Aries, Virgo, and Lyra. Above them Pyxis and Gemini were flying and trying to catch the ball mid throw.

Lucy closed her eyes and settled back into her floating with a content smile. With Plue resting on her stomach the only one missing was Crux but she knew he was most likely in his library soaking in new knowledge.

Seconds later the peace was interrupted by a dull banging sound. Lucy furrowed her brow and kept her eyes closed, willing the sound to go away. Unfortunately, after a few more seconds the sound came again, this time though it was loud enough to make the spirits notice.

"You're needed hime." Virgo said softly. Lucy frowned and wrapped her arms around Plue in an attempt to ignore it.

The banging came again, even louder than before. "Wake up!" Aquarius demanded, water washed over Lucy and she shot into a seated position, her eyes flying open. Looking around Lucy found that she was not, in fact, in a river of stars but in her bed. The banging however persisted.

Lucy jumped from her miraculously dragon slayer free bed and grabbed her keys before stumbling toward the door. "I'm coming. I'm coming." she grumbled as the banging came again. Not bothering to turn on the light, she wrenched the door open to see who had woken her from her dream and was immediately thrown backward as a heavy weight launched itself at her legs.

"Cosplayer!" the weight cried.

The ridiculous but familiar nickname stilled Lucy's hand where it had been scrambling for her keys. "Bickslow?" she asked with a frown.

"That's me!" the weight sang, "Bickslow! The Bixinator! Bixy! That weird tongue guy! And on special occasions, Bertha!"

"Bertha! Bertha!" five high pitched voices chanted.

Lucy gave a snort before bursting out laughing, "Bertha?"

"Hey! It's not a special occasion!" Bickslow whined.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You knocked on my door in the middle of the night and tackled me to the floor. It feels like a special occasion to me Bertha."

"Is not." The seith mage pouted.

"Whatever you say Bickslow." Lucy sighed, "Can you get off of me please?" the seith mage was silent for several seconds before Lucy heard the very distinctive sound of a snore. "I can't believe he feel asleep on me." She muttered, she blinked up into the dimly lit room, "Um, Bickslow's babies?"

"Yes? Yes?" they chirped close by.

"Can one of you hit the light switch?" Lucy asked, "It's about an inch to the doors right."

"Got it!" a single voice called out. Light flooded Lucy's small foyer revealing her wide open door, five totems, and a seith mage wrapped around her long legs.

Lucy couldn't help but stare, for once Bickslow's hood was down and his grate was nowhere in sight. It was the first time she'd actually had a chance to look at his face out of the heat of battle, that and the late hour she would forever blame for her next comment. "Holy shit! Bickslow's hot!" she muttered, giggles drew her eyes up to the five totems and she blushed. "Let's just keep that between us shall we?"

"Ok! Ok!" they all giggled.

Lucy sighed, "Who am I kidding? You will tell him as soon as he wakes up won't you?"

"Yep! Yep!" they all responded cheerfully.

Lucy sighed again, "I guess that's what I get for answering the door at…" she brushed her fingers along Horologium's key for the time, "Sweet Mavis its 3 am!" she tried to push Bickslow off of her legs but he gripped them tighter, "Bickslow get off! I have to get up in two hours and I want a little more sleep!" the seith mage simply locked his arms and rubbed his cheek against Lucy's thigh.

The blonde's face burned red at the action and she desperately wiggled her legs until Bickslow frowned and rolled over. Lucy scrambled to her feet and looked down at the sleeping male currently sprawled out in her doorway. She looked to his babies, "Why did he pass out?"

"Party! Party!" they cheered.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at them, "So, what? He's drunk?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"And I bet this late he won't be up until after noon." Lucy groaned, rubbing her hands over her face. She quickly went through her options before looking back to the totems, "I have a job in the morning and no extra key for him to lock up if he stayed here so could you five lead me to your house?"

They floated quietly for several seconds before the totem with the grumpy face came forward, "Yes."

Lucy smiled, "Great. I'm going to put on some clothes and then we'll head out." She started back to her bedroom before she stopped and turned, "I'm sorry. I completely forgot. What are your names?"

The grumpy face totem bobbed, "Pappa."

The two largest flanked Pappa, one with a large green nose and the other with green eyebrows, "Peppe." "Poppo." The said in turn.

The smallest, a totem with a big red smile, floated under Pappa, "Pippi."

The final totem, a medium sized totem with a red mask around its eyes, floated above Pappa, "Puppu."

Lucy gave a small wave, "Hi! Nice to meet you all officially! Just give me a few moments to change alright?" she retreated to her room and threw on her standard mini-skirt, tight blouse, and heels. As she came out of her room she tied her hair into a ponytail before grabbing her belt that held her whip and keys.

"Alright, let's go." She said as soon as she clasped her belt. She pulled out a gold key, " **Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** " she called.

Taurus appeared in a flash of gold, "Looking gorgeous as usual Miss. Lucy." He mooed.

Lucy smiled up at him, "Hi Taurus, sorry to call so late. Can you carry Bickslow? He's a bit drunk and I don't think I'll be able to handle the dead weight."

"Anything for you." The bull spirit said with a smile. He lifted Bickslow up by his waist and carried him after Lucy as she led the way out of her apartment.

When they reached the street Lucy looked to the totems, "Alright then, we'll follow you guys." The totems bobbed in acknowledgement and started down the street at a healthy clip. Lucy and Taurus walked after them, holding a small conversation before descending into a comfortable silence. Finally, a thought occurred to Lucy and she walked a bit quicker to walk with the babies, "How did you guys end up at my house anyway? I'm always ready to help a guild mate but you guys don't talk to me except to occasionally call me a Cosplayer."

Pappa drew level with her, letting the others take the lead, "Talking at party. Lot's about past. Came to talk."

Lucy frowned, trying to decipher the meaning behind the disjointed sentences, "People were talking about the past at the party? That doesn't really sound fun. And why would he need to talk to me?"

"Hurt Cosplayer." Pappa said in a sad tone.

Lucy huffed, "This was about Fantasia then?"

"Yes." Papa said, "Came to say sorry." The other totems repeated, "Sorry. Sorry."

Lucy stopped, making the totems stop and look at the blond mage as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I forgave them for that a long time ago. All of you in the Raijinshū and even Laxus. You all showed true remorse for what you had done and made real efforts to integrate yourselves into the guild. You don't need to say sorry anymore and neither does Bickslow."

"Really? Really?" the totems all asked.

Lucy smiled at the adorable totems and held out her arms, "Really." The totems all flew to her and Lucy closed her arms around them without hesitation. They snuggled into her breasts and let out little purr like noises. Lucy giggled at their little purrs before releasing them, "Alright, now that that's cleared up let's get Bickslow home huh?"

"Yes! Yes!" they cheered, starting off again.

Lucy followed with a quick smile at Taurus who grinned down at her, "You are very kind Miss. Lucy."

The blonde waved him off, "I just don't see a reason to have them apologize after I've forgiven them. The past is the past."

"Cosplayer." Came a slight whine, the blonde and the bull looked down at the unconscious mage with amusement.

Lucy gave a small huff before patting Bickslow's back, "It's alright Bickslow."

After walking several more minutes, the babies raced to the front door of a small house tucked on the outskirts of Magnolia. It was a deep blue color with white trimming; the door itself was green and must have had a way for the babies to open it on their own because seconds after they showed up the door swung open. Taurus entered carefully behind Lucy and tried to tread softly as they were lead back into a bedroom; when Lucy came into the room the totems led them to she saw the babies trying to pull the covers back on a large king sized bed.

"Let me help you guys." Lucy said, stepping over and easily flicking the blanket back. "Taurus, put him on the bed please." The large bull placed the seith mage in his bed carefully before saying goodbye to Lucy and disappearing. Lucy leaned over to grab the blanket and pull it over the male when arms came up and pulled her down onto Bickslow.

"Sorry Cosplayer." Bickslow murmured in her hair.

Lucy huffed again, this time into his discretely muscled chest, "I forgive you Bickslow. Just let me go and get some rest." When he didn't release her, Lucy pressed against his chest and wriggled free.

Her movement seemed to wake him a little, Bickslow frowned up at her where she was readjusting herself after being grabbed, "Cosplayer?" he questioned softly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Do you even know my real name?"

"Lucy." He replied easily, that earned him a soft smile, "What happened?"

"You passed out on me." Lucy said, "I had Taurus carry you while your babies led us back to your house."

Bickslow blinked several times, glanced around the room then back to her. Without warning his hands shot forward and grabbed her breasts, Lucy squealed and smacked at his hands until he released her breasts. "What the hell Bickslow!" she snapped, backing away from his bed.

"Huh." He said nonchalantly, "This isn't a dream." With a hiccup a lecherous grin spread across his face, "Very nice by the way Cosplayer."

Lucy huffed, "Your still drunk. What, did you challenge Laxus to a drinking contest?"

"Nope." He hiccupped again, "Cana."

"Sweet stars that was stupid." Lucy sighed, "Your lucky you don't have alcohol poisoning."

"I'm fine." Bickslow said, waving his hands at her.

"Really Bertha?" Lucy snorted.

"How do you…" he yawned, "Know that name?"

"You told me." Lucy said flatly, she reached over him and quickly covered him up before he could make another grab for her. "Get some sleep. Your gonna need it for the hangover you'll have in the morning."

Bickslow's eyes drooped, "Thanks Cosplayer."

Lucy smiled down at him, "Your welcome Bickslow." She watched as four of his babies snuggled around his head before she left with Pappa hovering at her shoulder. She brushed her hand against Horologium's key again and sighed, "And now its four, no chance for extra sleep." She sighed, making her way back through Bickslow's house.

"Coffee?" Pappa asked softly.

Lucy smiled at him, "Yeah I'm going to need a lot of it."

Pappa spun in front of her making her stop, "We have coffee." He said.

The blonde tilted her head at him, "Do you think Bickslow would mind?"

"No." Pappa replied.

Lucy smiled, "Then I'd love some. Lead the way." She said cheerily. Pappa led her to a large kitchen and showed her the coffee maker and the coffee grounds to make it. Soon the strong aroma filled the room. Lucy spent the next forty-five minutes chatting with Pappa while she loaded up on three cups of coffee. When she was done she quickly cleaned her cup, set the coffee maker for Bickslow, and wrote him a quick note before Pappa showed her out.

As Lucy walked back to her apartment and mentally steeled herself to deal with her team on less sleep than usual she found her thoughts straying to Bickslow. She hoped he considered her note.

* * *

Bickslow woke feeling like death warmed over. He fucking hated hangovers. He rolled over slightly, trying to go back to sleep but he only managed to roll out of bed. He rubbed his forehead as he heard his babies giggled, "Traitors." He muttered.

 _'That's what you get for doing a drinking contest.'_ Pappa said sternly.

Bickslow moaned as he sat up and looked around, "I made it home? How in the world?"

"Cosplayer! Cosplayer!" his babies answered.

Bickslow frowned, "Lucy? Lucy wasn't at the party." He said, trying to pull up memories from last night.

 _'They started talking about the Fantasia and you insisted on going to apologize to her.'_ Pappa said, _'We woke her up and you passed out hugging her legs. She brought you home.'_

 _'Seriously?'_ Bickslow moaned again, _'Damn, she probably hates me even more now.'_

 _'She said she forgave us.'_ Pippi piped up, floating closer to Bickslow, _'She gave us a hug.'_

Bickslow smiled at his youngest soul, _'Of course she forgave you guys. She thinks your cute.'_

Peppe floated over, _'No, she said she forgave everyone on our team. Even the Boss.'_

 _'She said we didn't have to apologize anymore.'_ Pappa said, _'That she forgave us a long time ago.'_

 _'Really?'_

"Really! Really!" his babies all said out loud.

"Well good, I guess." Bickslow said, "Did she mention anything else?"

 _'She said you were hot.'_ Puppu chuckled.

Bickslow frowned and reached up to his face, expecting his mask and hood, "Holy shit! I was without my visor and hood all night?!"

 _'No, just since we headed to Cosplayer's house.'_ Pappa reassured.

"And she still said I was hot?" Bickslow said, he knew he wasn't entirely bad looking but most people were put off by the tattoo on his face and his magic eyes.

 _'Yep, even tried to get us not to tell you.'_ Pippi giggled, _'And she blushed.'_

Bickslow grinned, "She was embarrassed. That's pretty cute." His grin disappeared as a particularly hard throb of his head reminded him he was hungover. He struggled to his feet and stumbled from his bedroom to his kitchen. He blinked when he saw that the coffee machine was blinking to show it was ready to brew. He frowned at his coffee machine and walked over to it.

In front of the coffee machine was a folded piece of paper, Bickslow hit the switch to start the brewing before he grabbed the paper and unfolded. His eyebrows rose when he saw a note written in neat hand writing on the page.

 _Dear Bertha,_

Bickslow choked on his own spit, "Who the hell told her that name?"

 _'You did.'_ Pappa said in an amused tone, _'Before you passed out the first time.'_

Bickslow silently cursed his drunk self and continued to read the note.

 _Dear Bertha,_

 _If your reading this, you're awake and probably hungover. That's what you get for challenging Cana to a drinking competition. Still, I hope it's not too bad._

 _Your babies told me why you came over this morning and I just wanted to let you know that you were forgiven a long time ago with the rest of your team. It wasn't the best situation but you all showed remorse for your actions and have changed for the better since so I see no reason to hold on to the past._

 _With that in mind I'd like to be friends. By this time, I'm gone on my mission with my team but when I return I'd love to get to know you. From the conversation I had with Pappa, you and your babies seem like very interesting people. Come over when I come back and we can chat._

 _Cosplayer_

Bickslow let the note fall to the counter with a small smile, she wanted to get to know him. And his babies. She didn't leave them out. Apparently she had even had a full conversation with Pappa. He looked over to his faithful spirits, "Do you guys like Lucy?"

"Yes! Yes!" they all chanted, twirling in place.

Bickslow smirked and looked down at the paper, "Friends." He said with a small hopeful smile, the small smile turned into a huge grin when he remembered that she called him hot, "Maybe more."

* * *

 **As you know they became more than friends. lol**

 **The after math of the first chapter is half written and I will post it when its done.**


End file.
